


The Scientist

by sicklersstories



Series: The Lost World Poems [5]
Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A poem dedicated to the Lost World's best botanist, Summerlee!Originally written in 2003.





	The Scientist

~The Scientist~  
He went to prove another wrong,  
Through events that were so long.  
On the trip he learned a lot,  
In a place where time forgot.  
Learning things along the way,  
Eager to start every day.  
His study was the flower kind,  
There wasn't one he couldn't find.  
Smart and brave he'll always be,  
The botanist known as Summerlee.


End file.
